The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. The prior art enables the updating of records of a software database by downloading updates associated with one or more identified records of the recipient software database. In prior art methods, the quantity of information eligible for downloading to update a recipient database is not optimally estimated or determined by a requesting server in setting a parametric range specified within a record update transmission request. Furthermore, the prior art fails to provide systems and methods that best reduce the incidence of time-outs caused by responses to information requests, wherein the responses to information requests overburden a communications channel, protocol or mode.
There is therefore a long-felt need to provide a method and system that reduce the incidence of time-outs caused by responses to record update requests, wherein the responses to record update requests overburden a communications channel, protocol or mode.